Nightmares
by Itasasu98
Summary: It's raining outside and Sharon is scared. Will Break confer her? Read and find out!


**Nightmares **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

The young girl tossed and turned in her bed. She was having a hard time falling asleep. It was raining outside, and she couldn't fall asleep. She was very afraid of the rain. She had been ever since she was little. 'Damn, I'm to old to be scared of this little storm.' She thought, to herself. Right on cue lightning flashed outside. The girl jumped, covering her ears. She could feel tears coming to her eyes. She hadn't been this scared in a long time. She heard foot steps. She looked up to she her servant and man who is almost like a brother. She jumped out of bed and ran to him. "Break!" she screamed, hugging him. He flinched.

"Sharon, whats wrong?" Break asked, putting his arms around her. He lifted her up off the ground. She cried harder on his shoulder. He patted her on the back. "It's alright, it's going to be okay." Break cooed, rubbing her back. He carried her over to her bed. Laying her gently on the bed. He kissed her forehead. Break climbed in next to her, pulling her close. She nuzzled her face in his neck. He kissed her head. He was trying to calm her down. When she was little these storms didn't bother her. That was until the night she had the last play date with anyone besides Break. It all started on a night like this one.

An eight year old Sharon was sitting in her room. She was waiting for Vincent Nightray. He was going to come over and have a play date with her and Break-nii. She was sitting on the floor playing with one of her doll's. It was a fairy one, it was pink with blue glittery wings. This one was her favorite one of them all. She heard a knock at the door. She got up and ran to the door. She seen Break was already at the door. She tackled Break in a hug. "Break-nii!" Sharon said, giggling. Break was surprised.

"Hello, Lady Sharon." Vincent said, smiling at her. She got off of Break and shook Vincent's hand.

"Come with me." Sharon said, pulling Vincent and Break with her. She brought the two boys back to her room. She sat on the floor. "Break-nii, could you make us some tea?" Sharon asked, pulling at Breaks coat. Break smiled his wicked smile.

"Yes malady. Then we will have a tea party." Break said, bowing slightly. Then he left the room to get the stuff for there tea party. Sharon was giggling. Vincent smirked at her, and how childish this girl was. He ran his fingers though her hair.

"What are you doing?" Sharon asked, she was kinda scared. Vincent was kinda creeping her out. He smirked at her.

"Nothing, Sharon-Chan." Vincent said, his smirk grew. He pulled his hand away.

"Would you like to see something, Break-nii gave me?" Sharon asked, smiling. She was trying to relax and ignore Vincent's creepiness.

"I would love too." Vincent said. Sharon got up off the floor and ran over to her bed. She grabbed a pink poodle stuffed animal. She came back to see Vincent with a pair of scissors and favorite dolls head was missing. She felt tears come to her eyes. "Oh, is the little baby going to cry?" Vincent asked, then started laughing. He snatched Sharon's stuffed animal away from her. He then put the scissors up to it.

"Please don't." Sharon said, with tears streaming down her face. Tears hit the floor just as rain hit the window. It was storming outside. It was poring rain. Vincent ignored little Sharon's desperate cry's. He cut up her favorite animal piece by piece right in front of her. The whole time Sharon cry and begging for him to stop. Her cry's fell on deaf ears. After he cut up her animal he stood up.

"Now what should I destroy?" Vincent asked, he walked towered her. Sharon backed away. Just then Break came in with the tea and cake.

"Guys I'm..." he stopped mid sentience. He saw Vincent walking towered Sharon with a pair of scissors. He then seen Sharon's doll and stuffed poodle on the ground torn up. He drooped the tea stuff on the ground. He ran over and snatched the scissors from Vincent's hand. He throw them across the room. He grabbed Vincent by the collar of his shirt. "Why did you do that!?" Break asked, Vincent just smirked at him.

"Cause I can." he said. Break punched him in the face.

"How dare you treat, Sharon like that!?" Break said. He picked up Sharon and walked out of the room. He heard someone at the door. When he opened it he seen it was Vincent's little brother, Gilbert Nightray. "What do you want?" Break asked, still holding a crying Sharon in his arms.

"I came by to get Vincent, he said he didn't want to stay here anymore." Gilbert said. Break snorted.

"Good, get that monster out of our house he is not welcome here." Break said, walking off to take Sharon to his room. He walked up the stairs. Gilbert followed them.

"What do you mean? My brother is a good man." Gilbert said. Break walked into his room, laying Sharon down on the bed.

"Your brother is the one who made, lady Sharon cry." Break said, turning around to face Gilbert. Gilbert shook his head.

"Vincent would never do that" Gilbert said. Break smirked then punched Gilbert in the face.

"Well, he did! Now both of you can leave." Break said, turning back to Sharon. He kissed her head. Gilbert stood up. Break had hit him pretty heard. Gilbert walked down the hall, got his brother, then left. Break climbed over Sharon and got into the bed. He pulled her close. Kissing her head and hushing her crying. He knew she would never forget this night.

Break lied there, looking at Sharon's adorable sleeping face. He smiled. He was glad he could have been around. He closed his eyes. 'Thank you abyss. Because of you I met Sharon.' he thought. He soon fell asleep.

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**I hope you guys liked it.**_


End file.
